The pendant
by Orlandoluver
Summary: After 7 years, Kain returns to Baron at the turn of the tide. Plz plz plz R&R (no flames plz)
1. The return

The brisk fog wrapped itself around his horse's legs, the night breeze chill expression. He looked up to the lonely sky.  
  
When are you going to go back? The horse asked suddenly.  
  
"I don't know." He replied icily, the horse threw her head.  
  
Are you ever going to go back? She shot. He glared at her, she knew he didn't feel comfortable with these questions.  
  
"That's none of your business." He snapped.  
  
I think it is, considering that I'm the one who is carrying you. She remarked, he sighed a irritated sigh. They continued on. In the shadow of the trees, a malicious evil watched them, waiting to make it's move. It saw it's chance to attack. Lunging forward, it drew six bizarre shaped, razor sharp swords. The horse reared throwing her rider from her back, he hit the cool ground, hard, but quickly regained his stance.  
  
"Shadowfate, run, hide!!!" He shouted, she was hesitant, but ran and hide in the bushes, he watched her and turned back to the creature, unfortunatly, a second to late, as one of the twisted blades slashed his face. He fell to the ground, his face was cold and wet, he felt faint all of a sudden, the gash ran from the bridge of his nose to the bottom of his left ear; he knew that if he let this thing win, then others would be in danger. Finding all the strength he could muster, he lunged at the beast, spear drawn, and fully intent on killing just whatever it was. Something wasn't right; everything was blurry, he could barely tell where the thing was, he saw yellow and red, so he followed his instinct. The spear dove into the creature and it screamed in pain an unearthly shriek, that made him cringe upon hearing the awful sound. It pushed away and slithered frantically, he stood there for a moment before collasping to the ground, unconscious. Shadowfate, who had watched the whole thing from the shrubs, ran to his side. She heard the sound of a cart coming, she looked to see a covered wagon with a mule pulling it, the driver seemed to be a large, statly man, with a funny mustashe, there was also a girl with him, she looked fairly young, with long, bright red hair and a white dress. Shadowfate wished she could ask them to help but she couldn't give her secret away to some strangers that would probably cage her, and leave him alone, to die. The cart came to a stop beside them, the little girl gasped and stood up on the seat.  
  
"Romani thinks he needs help!" She shouted, the man nodded his head.  
  
"I think Romani's right. Cremia, come help me get him in the back." He called, a young woman hopped out of the back, she looked like an older version of the little girl in the front. She also gasped, and ran over to help. The two of them hauled his body into the back and the older of the two girls sat in the back with him, Shadowfate followed behind, now the mule was pacing so they were going fairly fast and she had to canter to keep up. The little one turned around, and watched Shadowfate.  
  
"Romani thinks that horse is his,"  
  
"Why does Romani think that?" The older girl asked.  
  
"Cause the horse is following us." The older one looked out and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I think you're right."  
  
He slowly awoke, his face hurt, he felt dizzy, but he could see better now, he looked over and saw a little face staring back at him. He blinked, and she smiled.  
  
"Hi!" She piped up, "I'm Romani and we found you on our way home, how do you feel?" He was alittle taken aback by her sudden outburst.  
  
"Ummmm.....I've been better." He stammered. Romani giggled.  
  
"Romani wants to know what your name is?" He was a little confused as to why this child addressed herself in third-person.  
  
"My name is Kain." He said, she giggled some more. "What's so funny, Romani?"  
  
"Romani likes your name."He smiled and looked over on the other side of him.  
  
"Shadowfate!" He wrapped his arms around the horse's neck, Romani giggled some more.  
  
The King of Baron stood on the balcony, the moon was full and it lit up almost everything as far as he could see. The gentle breath of the evening wind, wrapped around him as if someone was wrapping their arms around him. He sighed, not even the soothing breeze could calm his restless mind. His mind was chattering a million question all aimed at one person. Kain. He had left 7 years ago, no explanation, before the wedding and corrination, just after they arrived back on Earth. Cecil couldn't understand why he would leave. Two slendor arms wrapped loosly around Cecil, it was Rosa, the Queen of Baron.  
  
"What's wrong, Cecil? Why don't you come back to the party?" Cecil sighed. Rosa rested her head on Cecil's shoulder. "You're thinking about Kain again aren't you?" He nodded.  
  
"Would you give it up already, Cecil? Kain's not comin' back." The couple turned to see the young king of Eblan. Cecil glared at him, Rosa gasped slightly.  
  
"Edge! How could you ever say that, Kain will come back!!" She snapped. Edge rolled his eyes, Rosa scowled at him.  
  
"C'mon Rosa, we both know that he's not going to come back." Rosa walked over to him, and slapped him as hard as she could.  
  
"Don't you EVER say that, he will come back, and don't you forget that!"Edge was taken aback by her abuse. She stormed out, Cecil looked at him.  
  
"You'll get no sympathy from me." he scoffed, and turned back to the balcony.  
  
"I AM entitled to my own opinion." Edge snapped.  
  
"Well keep it to yourself!" Cecil barked. He stormed out of the room, Edge turned and followed.  
  
"C'mon Cecil, think about it, he left 7 seven years ago and didn't even tell you why-"  
  
"Edge-"  
  
"And he didn't stay for the wedding-"  
  
"Edge-"  
  
"Or the Corrination or-"  
  
"EDGE!!!" Cecil eruptted, Edge recoiled. "I don't care what you think, Kain WILL come back, whether you like it or not!!"  
  
"Shadowfate?" Kain asked staring off into the distance, Shadowfate looked at him.  
  
Yes Kain?  
  
"The thing that attack us, I don't think that was any ordinary monster."  
  
Yes? She became more anxious.  
  
"It needs to be dealt with..." Shadowfate leaned closer to him. "But I'm not strong enough to do it on my own."  
  
Then you mean we're...? She studdered with anxiety. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Yeah. We're going back." Shadowfate reared and whinnied in joy. Kain laughed. "C'mon we can make it there by morning if we leave now." He hoisted himself up into the saddle. Shadowfate did a little dance before galloping towards Baron Castle. Two evil yellow eyes stared at them, watching them leave.  
  
"Baron....."I hissed to itself before slithering off into the darkness.  
  
Dawn broke over the country of Baron. The village rooster crowed, the fog began to lift and recoil back to the Mist Cave, the creatures of the valley and the forest began to stur and awaken, a hooded figure rode towards the castle, causing little animals to escape to the safety of their holes. He approached the castle gates.  
  
"Who goes there?" A guard demanded as the figure came.  
  
"I wish to speak with the King." He said coldly. The guards looked at each other.  
  
"What business have you with the King."  
  
"I bring a message of great importance." The figure's voice became very husky. The guards looked at each other again then at the figure suspiciously. "You should not judge a person by their appearence. Now I will said it again, I wish to speak with the King." He said firmly, the guards went back to their posts and opened the gate. The figure smiled and nodded his thanks to them. God, It's been so long since I walked this courtyard, he thought to himself, smiling as he rode.  
  
Feel good to be back? Shadowfate whispered.  
  
"Yes." He sighed dismounting, he looked around as old memories came flooding back to him. He began towards the throne room, and inturn was stopped at the entrance.  
  
"What business do you have with the King?"  
  
"I bring an ergent message." The guards looked at him distrustfully."Is there anything I can do to convince you to let me in?" The guard looked down on Kain.  
  
"Tell me who you are and I might consider it." Kain sighed.  
  
"Alright." He said and pulled off the hood, the guards looked at him wide-eyed.  
  
"Master Highwind?!" Kain smiled.  
  
"Now will you let me in?"  
  
"Of course! Please wait here."  
  
"Wait!" Kain stopped the guard. "No no, don't tell, just let me in." He said pulling the hood back on. The guard rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright, but if we get fired your ass is grass." Kain grinned sheepishly, as he entered. The King and Queen looked at him, the children hid behind the green haired Caller and the King of Eblan put his hands on his hilts. To them he was a stranger like this, and Kain used that to his advantage, being the trickster that he was.  
  
"Greeting, Miladies." He said mockingly. The King shifted uneasily on his throne. "You are skeptical of me, you find me threatening, though I am not. And I am not, though you think it, a stranger to you." Now they were confused as hell, exactly as Kain had wanted it.  
  
"Who are you, stranger?" Cecil demanded.  
  
"Didn't I just say I'm not a stranger?"  
  
"Alright, refresh my memory. Who are you, person I've met before?" Cecil said, Kain chuckled.  
  
"Even as a King you still have the same sense of humour." Kain said laughing. Cecil looked at Kain, confused, Kain smiled. Perfect, he thought. Cecil is confused as hell. Kain reached to his belt where his helmet hung at his side. Edge took hold of his swords, Kain pulled the helmet out and Edge whipped out his swords and was ready to attack. Kain held the helmet infront of him, facing them, Cecil stopped Edge and gazed at the helmet.  
  
"Kain's Helmet..."He whispered, Rosa gasped. Cecil looked at Kain. "Where did you get that?" Kain smiled.  
  
"I bet he killed Kain." Edge growled, Cecil looked at the helmet. It was pretty beat up, the webbing on the right dorsle fin was ripped to shreads, the muzzle of the dragon shaped helmet was cracked.  
  
"Did.....you kill him?" Cecil hesitated, he was afraid of the answer.  
  
"You could say that." Kain said insidiously. Cecil furrowed his brows. "I did kill the evil Kain." Cecil could not undersatnd why this man was toying with him.  
  
"What do you mean 'evil Kain'?" Rosa asked.  
  
"The one who kidnapped you, Rosa, and the one who betrayed your freindship, Cecil." He said coyly.  
  
"He did kill him! I say we hafta do something about him." Edge barked. Cecil scowled at Edge.  
  
"Edge, that's enough."  
  
"Don't be so eager to deal out death and judgement, Edge." Kain smirked. "You always have been, especially towards me." Edge's eyes widened.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded, Kain grinned.  
  
"Do you really want to know? Alright then." He said and took off the hood. Cecil's eyes widened, Rosa gasped, Rydia dropped to her knees. Kain just stood there smiling at them.  
  
"Kain?" Cecil whispered, Kain nodded. Cecil rose from his throne, slowly he walked to his friend, he could not believe his eyes, Kain was finally back, after all these long years he'd finally returned. Then he noticed the scar that ran across Kain's face. Kain looked down for a second then back at his friend. "What happened?"  
  
"It's why I came back. Cecil I need to tell you something of great importance."  
  
"What is it?" Cecil asked.  
  
"There--" He was cut off.  
  
"Kain!" It was Cid, the chunky engineer. "Where in the name of Asura have you been?" He demanded in his rough voice.  
  
"What do you care? Last time I checked you wanted nothing to do with me." Kain said raising an eyebrow. Cid scratched his head.  
  
"When was that?"  
  
"Umm.....before we left for the Moon." Kain said.  
  
"I don't remember that."  
  
"I do, we were saying our goodbyes and you said, very loudly, to Cecil, that you wanted nothing to do with me and that he should not take his eyes off me for a split second. Mind you I felt pretty shitty about myself then and you saying something like that really didn't help that, thank you be the way." Kain said and turned away.  
  
"Well, I had a right to feel that way." Kain turned back to him.  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Yes I did." Kain folded his arms infront of him.  
  
"Esplain." Kain scoffed.  
  
"Well you did all those bad things and I don't think any of us trusted you."  
  
"Well seeing as Edge was the only one in the party who didn't trust him, and Yang doesn't really trust anyone." Cecil said. Cid looked down.  
  
"Well, at the time I meant it, but I take it back." Cid whined, Kain raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, let's stop all the fuss and ammafuedin'. Today is a joyous occasion, LET'S PARTY!!!!" The Children screamed in joy.  
  
"Rosa, have you seen Kain?" Cecil asked, during the party. Kain seemed to have disappeared, he was pretty good at that, he always had been, and this was no exception. Rosa shook her head, Cecil sighed. "I really have to find him." He said and went off to find him. Kain stood on the balcony and gazed at his home, the courtyard, the castle walls, all the places that he thought he'd never see again, well not willingly. "There you are!" Cecil exclaimed upon finding his friend, Kain turned to meet him. "What are you doing out here, why don't you come back to the party?"  
  
"You know nothing about me, do you?" Kain smirked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't remember that I don't like parties?" Cecil laughed.  
  
"Oh right, I forgot." Kain smiled and shook his head. "Wait, what was it that you needed to tell me?"  
  
"Right, it's about how I got this. A while ago, I was riding somewhere, can't remember where, and something came at us, and I fell off Shadowfate. She ran and hid, 'cause I told her to, but the thing that came at us slashed my face with I think a sword. Then got back up but I could really see it, 'cause my eyes were really messed, but I did manage to drive my spear into its shoulder. But that thing is still out there, I can feel it, and I don't think it was a normal monster."  
  
"You didn't see it at all?"  
  
"I didn't, but I think Shadowfate did." Said Kain. They went down to the stables, Shadowfate stood in the corner with her head down. "I think she's asleep." Kain whispered.  
  
"Then we shouldn't bother her. We can ask her tomorrow." Kain nodded and left the stables to go back to the party.  
  
Kain stood in a place that was shrouded in darkness. He could not see anything around him, he wasn't such there was anything to see. He heard something hissing behind him, he turned to see a pair of gleaming yellow eyes staring back at him, they started to move closer to him, slowly they came, hissing all the while. Kain wanted to run, but he couldn't move, he couldn't break his gaze on the eyes. They seemed sort of feminine in a way, but that's not relevent. As they approached a figure began to appear in the shadows, it looked like a woman, with firey red hair, and a veil across her face, but she had six arms and the bottom half of her was a snake. This Naga approached him until she was about a foot away from him, she smiled wickedly from behind the veil, and drew six swords, each one was a mangled piece of sharpened metal. Kain tried to run again, but he still stood there, the Naga shreeked and reeled up on her tail, the swords about to come down on Kain.  
  
Kain jumped up in a cold sweat.  
  
"It was just a dream." He whispered. "That thing, that Naga...she, she was the one who attacked me." He got out of bed and went to the window, the moon hung lazily in the sky obscured only by the occasional bat that flew by. The ubiquious stars twinkled with a traquility matched only by the Siren's song, the air was sweet with the smell of dawn approaching. Everything was still and calm, everything except Kain, his mind was spinning trying to find answers to question he didn't even know. He held his helmet, it was banged up and broken, he still didn't think that he was true to his Dragoon heritage, he felt that he was disgracing the Dragoon name by wearing it.  
  
"Kain, you the finest dragoon I have ever had the privlage of teaching." Was what his teacher said, all these voice began replaying in his head. His teacher, his father.  
  
"You are most worthy of the Dragoon name, you are the Dragoon." and Cecil.  
  
"Alright, finally you are a dragoon, and a damn good one. I hope our new jobs won't interfere with our friendship." He had said smiling. 'Interfere with our friendship', and after everything I did we're still friends. He thought.  
  
"I don't get it, how can he still trust me, how can we still be friends. I kidnapped Rosa in spite of Cecil, I stole the crystal from him, I nearly killed him, I betrayed him countless times and yet he still trusts me and is still my friend, I don't get it. How, how can he, how can we...?" Kain rambled on to no one, looking out his window.  
  
"Because our friendship could never ever be broken." Came a voice from behind, Kain whipped around in surprise to see Cecil.  
  
"Dammit, didn't you ever learn to knock?" Kain retorted raising an eyebrow. Cecil smirked at him.  
  
"Did I scare you, Kain?" Kain folded his arms.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"No of course not, I could never scare you Kain ." Kain glared at him.  
  
"That's mean."  
  
"But true."  
  
"No, it's not." Kain said and sat down on his bed. "Everyone gets scared sometimes, even me."  
  
"You're thinking of startled."  
  
"No, I mean scared. Think you for example, you'd get scared if you're kids were in trouble."  
  
"Well, what are you scared of?"  
  
"Couldn't tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I haven't found out yet." Said Kain chuckling. Before anything else could be said screams were heard outside. Both of them ran to the window, down below lay two bodies, they had been horribly mutilated. Kain immediately grabbed his spear and ran downstairs and outside. Cecil chased after him.  
  
"Kain what is it, what's going on?" Kain didn't answer him, he ran off into the shadows and Cecil did not dare follow him, he turned back inside. "He's gonna get himself killed." Cecil said to himself. Kain stood in the shadows, his eyes frantically searching for anything. Suddenly he saw a tail it looked snake-like in appearance, he crouched and launched himself into the air, up high in the air he could see the naga, he launched his spear at her, she screeched and reeled him pain, he landed pulling his spear from her and jumping back to where he was. The Naga slithered out clutching her chest where he had stabbed her.  
  
"You fool, you can't win your kind will bow down to the great Chaos, and there is nothing you nor your little friends can do, you're all doomed!" She hissed in a shrill unearthly voice. She raised her hand and shot a fireball at him, which Kain dodged, but before Kain could counter her attack, she disappeared behind a wall of flame.  
  
"Kain!!" Cecil called, Kain turned. "Are you alright?" Rydia, Rosa and Cid followed close behind.  
  
"What happened?" Rydia piped up, finally.  
  
"What was it?" Asked Cid. "What killed those guys back there?"  
  
"Yo, guys. Easy, I barely know myself." Cecil furrowed his brows.  
  
"You lie like a rug, Kain."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what killed those guards, and what gave you that." he snapped jabbing his finger in Kain's face right where the scar was.  
  
"Umm.....See Cecil, I never saw it, sooo......I don't know what it was." He stated.  
  
"How could you not see it?" Rosa asked.  
  
"Well, it did slash my face, but when I got up, I couldn't see shit. Everything was blurry as hell."  
  
"Then how the hell did you not get killed?"  
  
"Well I could see the colours so I just followed instinct." Before anymore questions could be asked, Rydia screamed and pointed at something, where the naga had stood (stood?) there was a Demon dog, its firey red eyes piercing, fire danced down it rigid back, it growled and snarled at them.  
  
"What is that?" Before anything could be say, it lunged at them, but they dodged in different directions.  
  
"God, what I wouldn't give to have my Ice Spear."  
  
"ICE!" Rydia shouted, throwing her arms up. Little glittering specs began to swirl around the Hell hound, it recoiled from them, the specs began swarming around it. It howled, Kain put the head of his spear in the ice specs which froze to it. He threw the frozen spear at the hell hound, killing it, it desintagrated into a pile of ash. "Where did that thing come from, there are no monsters like that anywhere in this world."  
  
"Then maybe it came from underground." Rydia shook her head.  
  
"No, there's nothing like that there either." Kain stood staring at the pile of ash. That naga sent it. He thought.  
  
"Kain? You okay?" Kain looked up.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine." He looked at it again. "The naga sent it, I'm sure of it." He said out loud.  
  
"What Naga?" Cecil asked. Kain looked at them frantically.  
  
"Did I say that outloud?"  
  
"Yeah kinda."  
  
"My bad, don't listen to me, I've taken one too many hits to the head." He said sheepishly, they started to approach him, trying to pin him in the corner so he'd talk. "Hey, c'mon guys, gimme some room." They wouldn't stop, Kain started panicing. Damn my big mouth! He thought.  
  
"I want him! Bring him here!" Gruff voice commanded. "Perilisks, Fly!!" Two giant birds flew into the night sky.  
  
"Guys, c'mon." Kain whined, he didn't want to tell them, he wasn't even sure he was right. And I think he was getting a litte closteraphobic. Finally he snapped. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!" He yelled, the others looked at him like he was insane. "Please." Kain finished, Cecil scowled at him and lowered himself slightly. Kain knew Cecil was going to tackle him, but being a dragoon he could dodge him easily. Cecil lunged at Kain, and Kain jumped out of the way, he stood in the middle of the courtyard. Two large winged figures appeared in the sky and approached he castle swiftly, they screeched, Kain and the others looked up to them. One swooped down towards Kain, he ducked, but was grabbed by the second one.  
  
"KAIN!!!!" Kain's feet kicked wildly in the air "Let him go!!!!!" Cecil ran after them as far a he could, finally he stopped. "KAAAAAAIIIIIINNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed as he watched the birds fly out of sight. Cecil dropped to his knees and punched the ground as hard as he could, cracking the stones but spliting his knuckles in the process.  
  
"Why would someone want to steal Kain?"Rydia whispered 


	2. Family ties

Kain pulled against his captor's hold, but it was no use, he could not break free of it.  
  
"Let go! Let go!!!" He barked, his captor dragged him to a large glass room, and slammed him against a large pillar to which he was then chained to. He pulled and struggled against the chains, but the chains gave no leaway, it was like a chinese finger trap, the more he pulled the tighter the chains became. His captor chuckled wickedly at him, now he could see it, a minotar, a man with the head and tail of a bull.  
  
"You can pull all you like, those chains could hold Fenrir, so there is no chance that you could escape." He scoffed, and turned away, Kain watched him and listened to the creak of the metallic door close. He looked around for anything that might help him. His eyes fell upon another pillar, there too was someone trapped, chained, but this poor soul was badly woundly, once blonde hair now matted with blood, their head hung limply, blood dripped from a broken jaw, the prisoner moaned softly and tried to lift their head. Kain recognized this prisoner as the prince for the elven kingdom in the Toronia forest and his cousin.  
  
"Legolas?" Kain whispered, staring at his kin in painful awe.  
  
"Kain..." he whispered so softly without the use of his jaw, his head dropped back down.  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
Goblins surrounded the dragoon, as he struggled to fight so many. He had been wandering Toronia forest for some time now, but he was attacked by goblins and they just kept coming, for every one Kain killed 3 more took its place, until they surrounded him, there was barely any space between them. Kain clutched his wounded arm and tightened his grip on his spear, they all danced around waiting for him to move. Kain cried out in pain as an arrow implanted itself into his back, just missing his snipe, he doubled over in pain and sat on the ground; he couldn't move. Cruel laughter echoed in the air, as more pain presented itself with a swift kick to the stomach, Kain fell onto his side and did not wish to move. Arrows, dozens of arrows flew from every direction at the goblins and in a few short seconds they were all dead and the evil archer had fled; Kain felt a warm soft hand touch his face, but then another wave of pain washed over him as the arrow was so abruptly pulled from his back.  
  
"Amolith! Mani naa raika yassen lle? Ro naa sal' kuile!!" Someone barked in another language, Kain could tell it was elven, for he was half-elf.  
  
"Mani? Ta naa n've' ro naa a' coia yassen tanya harwa." Another snapped.  
  
"Mani?" He paused for a moment. "Amolith, lye uuma lemba harwe nosse!"  
  
"Lle dhaeraow!" Amolith growled.  
  
"Amolith, tanya naa faarea!" Another yelled. "Lye uuma lemba ta harwe!" One of the elves carefully picked up the now unconscious dragoon, from under his cloak his helmet fell and rolled a bit.  
  
"Mani naa tanya?" The first one asked, and picked up the helmet, it was cracked in the front and the dorsle fin was torn.  
  
"It's his helmet." He spoke in english, he turned back to them and motioned to leave.  
  
The sun shone into the tranquil room, over onto the bed where Kain lay, he squeezed his eyes tighter, he could hear different birds chirping, he could smell the morning dew, as he opened his eyes he gazed at the beautiful room; it was a huge room with an arched ceiling and elegant carvings in the stone. The floor was an intricately inlaid marble, there was a luxurious wooden cabinet with just as elegant carving in the wood as in the stone. At either side of the room, there stood exquisite glass balcony doors which were open and the wind blew the soft silk curtains gently, straight ahead of Kain were large wooden doors with more elegant carvings. The bed he lay in was very large laiden with velvety blankets and silky sheets, his tired head rested on downy pillows that were the softest he'd ever felt, it was a so enchanting here, wherever here was.  
  
"Ah, I see you've woken up." A pleasent voice chirped, an elf walked into the room with a silver tray in hand, and set it down on the bedside table.  
  
"Gil-galad? Where am I?" Kain said hoarsely, the elf smiled at him.  
  
"You shouldn't try to speak." He said calmly. Kain slowly sat up, then there was the sound of metal hitting the marble, and a very angry elf came into sight, then a metal bowl flew over head.  
  
"DON'T THROW BOWLS AT ME!!!!" The elf barked, and turned back towards the room, but he was hit in the head with a flying pitcher. "AMOLITH!!!!" He roared, picked up the pitcher and threw it back and next came a shriek in pain.  
  
"Nice shot Legolas." Gil-galad complimented. Unfortunatley he was again hit in the head with the pitcher, he whirled around and glared at Amolith.  
  
"Uh-oh, I've angered the beast!" He squealed and ran, Legolas close behind him, Gil-galad sighed.  
  
"Amolith has become very jealous of Legolas because he's older, he's first in line for the throne and Legolas can use magic so easily, and Amolith struggles to learn." Kain knew how that felt, everyone in the party to the moon had some form of magic, except Kain. Cecil and Rosa had their white magic, Rydia had her black and calling and even Edge had his ninja magic, all Kain had was his jump attack. Cecil had tried to comfort Kain by saying that his jump was his own magic, Kain had just shrugged it off. Gil- galad sighed again.  
  
"Everyday they fight more and more. One of these days they're going to end up killing each other."  
  
"Amolith! I am warning you!!" Legolas barked.  
  
"And what would you of all people do?"  
  
"I'll fry your ass!!" Legolas roared. Amolith began laughing, but then shrieked when Legolas nearly set him on fire, Amolith ran passed the door, clutching his smoldering backside, Legolas walked back in. "I meant what I said." He snapped, Gil-galad chuckled.  
  
"Well, talk about your sibiling rivalry." Kain said alittle uneasily. "I always thought that you were a calm good-natured person like all elves."  
  
"It is not possible for anyone to be good-natured around Amolith." Kain chuckled.  
  
"Legolas!" Kain pleeded the elf to awake. "Legolas please wake up!"  
  
"He is awake, but he's just too pathetic and weak to lift his head." A voice sneered, out of the shadows came Amolith.  
  
"Amolith?" Amolith grabbed Legolas's hair and pulled his head back so Kain could see the elf's face. Legolas's eyes were weakly open, and his jaw seemed very out of place, Kain shuddered to see his cousin. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"Just what he deserves."  
  
"He doesn't deserve anything like this!" Kain snapped, pulling on the chains, Amolith smirked at Kain.  
  
"What do you care what happens to him?" Kain glared at him.  
  
"You wouldn't understand about friendship and family, you heartless bastard!" Amolith smiled an evil smile, then pulled a knife and slammed it into Legolas's shoulder, the imprisoned elf let out a small grunt, and was silent, Amolith made no motion to pull the knife out, but left it where it was; firmly implanted in Legolas's shoulder. Kain pulled against the chains again, and then all went black.  
  
"Sire, It is impossible to find master Highwind." The chancellor studdered, he awaited the king's disapproval of what he'd said.  
  
"It is not impossible! We will find Kain. I didn't wait 7 years for him to return and have him kidnapped and not do anything about it!!" Cecil barked, Edge rolled his eyes.  
  
"Give it up Cecil." Cecil walked up to Edge right in his face.  
  
"Then next time you say anything like that, I will put you 10 feet under!" Edge coward away from Cecil.  
  
Days went by and nothing changed, Kain was still chained to this pillar, forced to look at his own kin so badly wounded, so helpless, the knife still protruding from Legolas's shoulder. It seemed like years, waiting for anything to happen. Why, why don't they just kill us and get it over with? Kain would ask himself as he stared at the wounded elf. Then finally, when chance came.  
  
"Kain." The bard, Edward, having heard of what happened, had come along with the master engineer of baron, Cid, to save the dragoon. Cid broke the chains with his trusty axe, Kain immediately ran to Legolas to try to release the poor elf.  
  
"Kain, please, we must leave now!" Edward pleeded, Kain tried again to release Legolas.  
  
"I can't leave him!"  
  
"Kain c'mon! Leave him, he's as good as dead anyways." Kain glared at the old mechanic, and stole the axe from his hand.  
  
"I'm borrowing this." Before Cid could protest, Kain slammed the axe into the pillar slicing the chain, they fell from Legolas's limp body; Kain ran to the front of the pillar to catch him. Edward pulled the knife from Legolas's shoulder.  
  
"Now let's get out of here." Edward whispered leading Kain to the escape route.  
  
"So how did you find me?' Kain asked as they walked towards the airship, carrying the unconscious prince on his back.  
  
"Well finding the cell you were in was just dumb luck and I thought it logical that this evil would reside in the tower of Bab-il." Edward explained.  
  
"Lucky guess." Cid grumbled some more. "What is with you, Cid?"  
  
"Why the hell did you have to risk us getting caught to save that elf? He's gonna die anyways."  
  
"Edward, hit him for me will ya, I have my hands full." Kain asked, and Edward hit Cid, pretty hard too.  
  
"Cid, for one he is NOT gonna die, I will make sure of it! And second I would not leave family behind! You got that?" Kain fumed, Cid and Edward both spun around and stared at the Dragoon.  
  
"Family..?" Edward repeated.  
  
"How can an elf be your family?"  
  
"Maybe because I'm a half-elf." Kain blurted, then realized what he had said and looked down.  
  
"You're a.....half-elf?" Cid hesitated, he had know Kain since he was a kid, but in all his years know this boy, he never knew that he was an elf, because he was raised to believe that the only good elf was a dead elf.  
  
"Ya, I am, now you know and we have to get home!"  
  
"Does Cecil know?" Edward asked.  
  
"No.....none of them know."  
  
"Kain! You're alright!" Cecil shouted running to greet his friend, then stop when he saw the elf. "This is....Legolas." He began, Kain nodded. "That's sort of good, kill two birds with one stone. I mean it's not good that he's wounded and unconscious, but--"  
  
"Cecil." Cecil stopped talking. "You talk too much. What did you mean killing two birds with one stone?"  
  
"Lord Gil-galad came here asking for assistance in finding Legolas."  
  
"Gil-galad's here?!"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Where?!" Kain demanded.  
  
"Umm....I think he might be with Rosa and Rydia in the courtyard." As so as Cecil said 'courtyard' Kain turned and ran, with Legolas still on his back. Outside in the courtyard, Gil-galad was trying to teach Edge some fighting techniques, to get his mind off Legolas.  
  
"Gil-galad!" Gil-galad turned to see Kain running at him with Legolas.  
  
"Kain!" Kain stopped in front of the elf. "Legolas!" Gil-galad's heart broke to see him so badly wounded.  
  
"Gil-galad, Legolas naa harwe, ar' Amolith naa i'o ten'en' ta!" Kain spouted in elvish Gil-galad gasped.  
  
"Come, we must heal him quickly." Gil-galad said as they left.  
  
"Hey!" Edge shouted. "What about this fighting lesson?!" Rydia smacked him over the head.  
  
"You insensitive prick!!"  
  
"Lasto beth nîn, dolo dan nen galad." Gil-galad spoke to his grandson. Kain watched hoping, praying that his cousin would live.  
  
"Kain? You okay?" Cecil asked. Kain looked at him.  
  
"Ya....Cecil, I need to tell you something."  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"Can we talk somewhere else?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"You're an elf?"  
  
"Half-elf, my mother was an elf, as was nina." Kain said solemnly, looking down.  
  
"I didn't know you were half-elf."  
  
"I know, no one does except my family."  
  
"Cool!" Kain looked up in surprise. "That how you're so quick and how you can jump like that." Kain nodded. "How come you never said anything sooner?"  
  
"I was always told that nobody likes elves, so I didn't want to lose your friendship."  
  
"That's retarded!"  
  
"Well sorry, that's what my father told me, and he made it very clear never to tell anyone, or show anyone my--" Kain stopped short."...ears." He finished.  
  
"You have pointy ears?"  
  
"Not pointy like Gil-galad's or Legolas's but some what pointy."  
  
"Can I see now?"  
  
"I guess." Kain shrugged and pushed the hair away from his ear, revealing slightly pointed ears. Then covered them again.  
  
"Right on." Cecil smiled. "I wished you had told me sooner." Kain smiled slightly, relieved that Cecil didn't care. Gil-galad (being an elf and very good at sneeking) snuck up behind Kain.  
  
"I see you've told him about it." Kain jumped about two feet in the air and Cecil laughed at his friend.  
  
"Don't do that, jesus!!" Gil-galad smiled. "How is he?"  
  
"He'll be just fine. Now you must tell me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Amolith. Mani ume ro quena"  
  
"Ro quene tanya ro nae onuva Legolas mani nae tuluva a' ho. Ar' ro uume rangwa mankoi amin malie ten' ho. Ar' ro poldore i'sikil e'a ho rooma." Both spoke in elvish, Cecil couldn't understand a word of any of it.  
  
"Um..I'm gonna go talk to Rosa." Cecil somewhat stammered, Kain smiled at him, after all it was fun confusing Cecil.  
  
"How you feeling?" Kain asked Legolas, who was now conscious. Legolas was sitting up, bandaged and now his hair was clean, still damp from his bath, but clean.  
  
"I've been better, but at least I'm still alive." Legolas smiled, Kain chuckled softly. "Kain." He paused and looked at the Dragoon. "Thank you."  
  
"Hey, that's what family's for, and I'm sure you would have done the same for me."  
  
"I'm pretty sure I have....twice." Kain rubbed the back of his head (sweatdrop), Legolas laughed. Hiding around the door, listening was Rosa, Rydia and Edge.  
  
"I didn't know they were related!" Edge whispered, Rydia hit him in the head.  
  
"Knock it off ya stupid idjamamit!" Rydia hissed.  
  
"Will you two stop, they're gonna hear us." Rosa pleeded. And indeed they had, Kain sighed angerly.  
  
"Do you mind NOT eavedropping on us?!" Kain barked, the three froze, then turned tails and ran. "sorry bout that. I got some nosey friends." Legolas smiled.  
  
"How did they get away?!" The gruff voice demanded. Amolith quivered in fear.  
  
"I don't know! i don't understand, the guards never left their posts there were no windows, it was rock! it don't make any sense!"  
  
"I don't want to hear your excuses, Amolith!!" Amolith coward in terror. "That dragoon has something important but it's your brother's, why the dragoon has it i don't know." The voice's source turned away from the frightened elf. "YOU, must get back the pendent that the dragoon has, and you must bring your brother back here. He must be alive." Amolith nodded to his lord. "Do not fail me Amolith."  
  
"I will not my lord. I swear to you."  
  
"Hey Kain!" Edge barked, Kain turned and looked at him.  
  
"Yessum?"  
  
"How can you be related to that elf?"  
  
"His name is Legolas." Edge raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Legless?!" (sweatdrop) Kain sighed irritated.  
  
"Le-go-las." He corrected.  
  
"Oh, but how can you be related to him?!"  
  
"He's my cousin."  
  
"BUT HOW?!" Edge demaned.  
  
"I'm half elf." Edge stared at him wide-eyed, Kain stared back at him, then Kain tucked his hair behind his ear, revealing his pointy ears, Edge gasped.  
  
"You're an elf!" he shrieked.  
  
"Half elf!" Kain snapped.  
  
"Kain!" A voice called from behind, Kain turned. There stood the brother of Legolas, Amolith. Kain pulled out his spear.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"You have something I need, now you can either give it to me willingly, or I will take it!" Amolith threatened.  
  
"What is it you want?"  
  
"That pendant." Kain took it in his hand.  
  
"This?!"  
  
"Don't you dare give it to him!" Gil-galad yelled from behind Kain.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Amolith snapped, Gil-galad stepped in front of Kain.  
  
"Fly you fool!" Gil-galad growled, Kain didn't understand, but from behind Shadowfate came over and nudged his shoulder.  
  
We must leave Kain. She solemnly said. Legolas has already left. Kain looked back at Gil-galad, then grabbed hold of the saddle and hoisted himself up, turned and galloped out of the courtyard.  
  
Noro lim. Gil-galad thought.  
  
"So where is Legolas?" Kain looked around for a second. "And where are we going?"  
  
We are going to where Legolas is, The village of Mist. Shadowfate explained. We should make haste now, so hold on. She said and started galloping again. In the cave, up and down jumping up to ledges and down from them till finally reaching the end. Coming out to lush green grasses, and old trees that had seen many winters, ahead a small village lay nestled in among the great trees.  
  
Ents live in these woods, keeping Mist safe. Shadowfate said, as the walked through the aged forest.  
  
"So how did Legolas get here i wonder?"  
  
He came with Rydia.  
  
"Oh." As the approached the village, a warm welcome feeling overcame the two. Kain looked around, not knowing where Rydia was.  
  
"Kain!" a cheerful voice called, the green hair caller ran up to them, Kain hoisted himself from the saddle and onto the ground. "You made it safely." She chirped.  
  
"Ya, umm....where is Legolas?"  
  
"He's sleeping at my house right now."  
  
"Just wanted to be sure he's safe and well." Kain looked down at his pendant. "And I need to ask him something." 


	3. You know why it must be

Kain walked over to Legolas's bedside, and shoved the pendant in his face.  
"What is it?" He demanded, Legolas looked at the pendant then at Kain. He dropped the pendant into Legolas's lap. "I want to know what it is." He said sharply, Legolas sighed and picked it up.  
"It's mine."  
"Then why did you give it to me?"  
"Because I thought it would be safe with you." Legolas looked down at the turquoise stone.  
"Safe? From what?"  
"From those who its secret."  
"What secret?" Legolas sighed but said nothing, Kain sat on the side of the bed. "You entrusted me with this, I have the right to know."  
"It is the key to unleashing the ultimate evil on this world, Chaos." Kain had read about chaos but he thought that he was just a myth. "Many thousands of years ago, Chaos's wrath was so terrible and his power so potent. No warrior could slay him, not wizard could smit him, though many tried none succeed. Finally, the mighest of sorcerors sealed Chaos in another realm, and this stone." He held it up. "worn by the bearer can open that realm."  
"Why did you think it would be safe with me?"  
"Because I am the bearer." Kain furrowed his brow in confusion. "Gil- galad, forged the stone, and so only those in his blood line can open it." Kain was still confused. "Gil-galad only had one daughter, my mother, she died after giving birth to me."  
"Oh." Kain looked down. "I wish you had told me sooner."  
"Had I told you sooner you would not have lasted this long, with a burden this size."  
  
A cold, haunting wind whistled through the empty courtyard of the castle. There was no voice on the air, no footsteps on the cobblestone, not even the chirp of a bird would dare break the unearthly silence. All the inhabitants of Baron, the most powerful nation in the world, had be either slaughtered or had fled where refuges could be found. Cecil stood deep in the halls of the elven palace of Imladris, staring at the shards of Narsil, the blade the helped save this world from Chaos, the sword of his ancestor. Behind him Lord Elrond crept up, and watched Cecil.  
"Your ancestors were valiant." He reassured him.  
"I feel as though I've failed my people."  
"The attack on Baron was not in your doing." Cecil looked at the elven lord. "Do you know why the drows attacked Baron?"  
"No."  
"Elrond! Tanya naa faarea, ro uumuva anta a' sinta(that is enough he doesn't need to know)." Gil-galad snapped. Elrond looked at him then left. Gil-galad watched Elrond leave then looked at Cecil and left himself. Cecil went to join the others, Rosa sat holding her daughter, Freida, while her son, Duncan, clutched his mother's sleeve. Edge watched the elves who came in and out of the room. Cid sat grumbling.  
"Why did we have to come here?" He barked.  
"Because it's safe here."  
"Hey....." Edge started, then pointed at two elves. "Those two are identical."  
"So?"  
"So that's weird." Edge watched them a bit longer. "hm...they were cute. heheheh, twins." His sick little mind conjerred. He giggled again. "I'm gonna go after them, maybe I could get a little menage et trois." Cecil rolled his eyes. Gil-galad, who had silently entered, chuckled as he watched Edge go up to the two elves, and as he got closer, Gil-galad trembled trying to surpress his laughter. Edge tapped the two on the shoulders. "Excuse me." they looked at him. "AH!!!" at this Gil-galad burst out laughing, the twins were male elves. Edge was paralyzed in shock and embarasment.  
"Edge, let me introduce to you Elrohir and Elladan, sons of Lord Elrond." Now everyone was laughing at him, except the twins, who didn't understand what was so funny.  
"Edge, I didn't know you swung that way." Cecil mocked, Edge turned bright red, and began whimpering.  
"It's alright you two, you can go on your way." Gil-galad said. The two looked at each other, then turned and hastily walked away.  
"If Kain was here, he would be killing himself laughing!" Cecil said while chuckling, then he stopped and thought about Kain. "Hope he's alright."  
  
The fires burned through the little village, women screamed while children waled in fear. Rydia stood frozen in her place as she watched the blaze rip through her village, bringing back horrid memories. Kain rushed to saddle up the horses, then his eye caught Rydia.  
"Rydia!!" He yelled to her, she didn't respond. "Legolas can you finish saddling them up?" Legolas nodded, and Kain ran to Rydia. "Rydia, c'mon!" She still didn't answer. "Rydia! I know this brings back alot of terrible memories but you've gotta snap out of it, this time I'm not leaving you behind, no matter what!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the horses, she was taken aback by him, he helped her onto Shadowfate then turned to Legolas. "Can you ride alone?"  
"Of course I can, I'm fine!" he yelled and hoisted himself into the saddle. Kain helped Rydia into the saddle, then climbed on himself. They galloped towards the path to Kaipo. They stopped atop the mountain path, and watched the Village of Mist pillage and burn. Legolas looked at Kain. "Kain. Give me the pendant." Kain held the pendant in this fingers for a moment then reluctantly took it off and handed it to the elf. Legolas held it tight in his hand, then looked at Kain and Rydia. "Once we get to Kaipo, that will be the last we see each other, until this ends."  
"What?!"  
"Kain, calm down. You know why it must be." Kain looked away. Legolas started ahead. "Come." Kain slowly edged shadowfate onward.  
  
The little elven prince stared out into the dark forest of Mirkwood. The Lady Anaranë came up behind him, and softly placed a hand on Breollin's shoulder.  
"Legolas isn't coming back, is he?" Breollin queitly asked looking up at her.  
"Of course he will." She kindly replied. "Why would you ever think he wouldn't?"  
"Because he's been gone for so long, and those evil people are after him."  
"But that doesn't mean he won't come back." Breollin sniffled.  
"I miss him." Anaranë knelt down and put her arms around and held the child close, as he started to cry.  
"I miss him too."  
  
Kain held his head low, as Legolas hoisted himself into the saddle. He sat clad in the red cloak and hat of a Red Mage. He looked down at Kain.  
"Kain." He would not answer, nor would he look up. Legolas eased Kain's head up. "We will meet again. I promise you that." He said, and smiled confidently. Kain smiled weakly, Legolas sat upright, and nodded to them. "Milady." Rydia crutesied. "Mellonamin, Namaarie." He said and placed a hand on his chest, then held his hand in an offering manner, Kain did the same.  
"Namaarie." Legolas then, kicked his horse's sides and galloped into the horizon. Kain let out a low sigh, Rydia put her arms around him. "I have a really bad feeling that I'm not gonna see him again. Or at least not in a good way."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean like dead."  
"Don't think that way! You have to believe that he will return."  
"I do!" He said defensivly, then looked off to where Legolas's figure quickly faded into the distance. "I just hope it's a good meeting." 


	4. The lady waits

The Lady Anaranë slowly, gracefully walked through the halls of the great Mirkwood Palace. She longed to see her love again, she longed to feel his strong arms around her and kiss his soft lips. She stopped at the balcony and stared out into the darkness of the mighty forest. A cold hand softly lay on her shoulder, she bristled upon its touch.  
"Hello Milady." A sly voice cooed.  
"Dinédal, do not touch me." She said harshly. He didn't listen, instead he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Now that Legolas is gone, you will love me." He said confidently. Anaranë pulled away.  
"I would sooner die!" She snapped, and stormed off. Dinédal smiled smugly.  
"Fiesty." He said and began after her, but was stopped by Melock. They glared at each other. "He's not coming back, I just don't want her to be alone."  
"How do you know he's not coming back?"  
"I have my ways." He said slyly. Melock glared at him even harder.  
"If you harm Legolas..."  
"And what are you going to do?"  
"Not just me but the rest of Mirkwood too." Melock scoffed and walked off but not without one final glare. Dinédal looked around at the shadows panicked.  
  
Kain and Rydia rode slowly back to Baron. Neither of them spoke, both were tired and at a loss. Kain started to hum a song, Rydia looked back at him.  
"What is that you're humming?" She asked, interested.  
"A song my mother used to sing to me when I was little."  
"Can you sing it for me?"  
"I can't sing." He smiled. She leaned back against him.  
"Please." She said and batted her eyes. He shook his head and smiled.  
"I told you I can't sing, trust me you don't want to hear me try."  
"Fine."  
"You can ask my mother if she'll teach it to you, but other than that..." Rydia giggled. "What?"  
"Nothing." Kain raised an eyebrow. He looked ahead and could see the castle of in the distance.  
"Almost there." Rydia leaned back against him again, and looked up at him, he smiled down at her.  
We could probably make it there for lunch if we hurried. Shadowfate suggested.  
"So what are we waiting for, let's go! I'm starved!" Shadowfate nickered and galloped off towards the castle.  
  
"Cecil, please eat something." Rosa begged. Cecil just shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Rosa. I'm just not hungry." Rosa sighed.  
"I know you're worried about Kain, but I'm sure he's alright."  
"It's not just Kain that I'm worried about." He drew in a shaky breath. "It's about everything that's happened; Kain being taken, Lord Gil-Galad coming here asking for help, Edward and Cid finding Kain in the tower of Babil, then Kain bringing Prince Legolas here so badly wounded, the attack on Baron, and then Mist is burned down a second time. It just doesn't make sense why all these thing are happening. And what's really worrying me is that all this started just after Kain got back!" Cecil shook his head. "I don't know what's going on and no one will tell me anything."  
"What do you mean no one will tell you anything? Does someone know what this is all about?"  
"I think so. I think Lord Elrond and Lord Gil-Galad know something."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Lord Elrond asked me if I knew why the drows attacked Baron, but before he could answer me Lord Gil-galad interupted him and said something in elven, then they both walked away." Cecil looked down. Just then a guard came into the dining hall.  
"My lord. Kain and Lady Rydia have returned safe and sound." He proclaimed smiling. Cecil smiled widely. "Shall I escort them in?"  
"Of course." Cecil said standing.  
"I told you they were alright."  
"I never doubted you for a second." The doors opened a second time and the same guard stood aside to let Kain and Rydia through. Kain looked around, while Rydia curtsied.  
"Food!" Kain cheered then looked at Cecil and smiled. "Oh, and hi Cecil." he waved and went back to staring at the food. Cecil shook his head, Kain smiled at him, then they both burst out laughing.  
"It's so good to see you both safe." Cecil said as he walked over to meet them. "I'm guessing Prince Legolas went back to Mirkwood?"  
"Yeah...that's what he did..." Kain hesitated shifting his eyes from side to side. Cecil furrowed his brow.  
"What he didn't go home?"  
"No, he went home. I was just messin' with ya." Kain said smiling.  
"Well come, eat." Cecil invited.  
  
Lady Anaranë sat in the court yard reading her favourite book, but without Legolas there it wasn't interesting. She heaved a lonely sigh, and looked up at the canopy of the ancient trees, a little golden songbird whistled a little tune.  
That song is so pretty, but I can't help but think that I've heard that somewhere. She thought listening to the little bird's sweet song. It flew down to her and she extended a finger for it to sit on. "Hello little bird. Maybe you have seen him, have you seen Legolas?" The little bird hopped up her arm and tweeted at her, then hopped close to her face and gave her a little peck on the cheek as if it wanted to kiss her. It tweeted again and flew off as footsteps could be heard.  
"Child, what are you doing out here alone?" Lord Gil-galad asked as he came and sat down beside her.  
"I just wanted to read under the shade of the trees, as I always do."  
"But not always alone."  
"Legolas usually sits with me." She said with a heavy heart. Gil-galad smiled at her, then leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
"He's still alive." she stared at him pleeding joyful eyes.  
"Then I must find him."  
"My lady please be serious, the world is a huge place, it will be nearly impossible to find him."  
"I don't care, If you will not help me then I will go alone." She stated standing, he stood too.  
"I will help you but I dare not leave again, I will send Melock with you."  
"Thank you." She said hugging him.  
  
"Kain I want to talk to you about something." Cecil said sternly. Kain shrunk back slightly.  
"What did I do?"  
"Nothing. But I want you to tell me something."  
"Okay." He replied hesitantly.  
"What is going on?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean about everything that's happened. You being taken, Legolas being so badly wounded, the drows attacking, then Mist being burned down again." Kain didn't answer. "It this something only elves can know?" He still didn't answer. "Kain please, I need to know what is going on."  
"I probably shouldn't be saying anything. But you remember that pendant that I had?"  
"Yeah, I remember it started to glow when that red mage came." Cecil looked to where it had hung around Kain's neck. "Where is it?"  
"This is the thing, that was Legolas's it was given to me for safe keeping. Apparently it is the key to opening the gate the holds Chaos. He's taken it back because he's better at hiding than me. Plus some freaky dudes are after that pendant, and Dinédal of Mirkwood is helping them to get to Legolas because he seriously hate him."  
"Well I guess that explains everything."  
"He wanted the pendant back so I wouldn't have to hide."  
"Well that was kind of him."  
"Yeah I guess but now he can't go home." just then there was a knock at the door.  
"Yes?"  
"My lord? There are two people here to see you."  
"Thank you I'll be right out." 


End file.
